Dish Washing
by Roxius
Summary: Akira helps Yuuko clean the dishes, and then expects a kiss as payment. Akira X Yuuko. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, femmeslash. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo.

A/N: Huh...from the few times I've had him in my fics, or at least for plot ideas I haven't used yet, Kenji usually ends up being kinda tsundere...

WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!!!

* * *

_In the kitchen of the Shanghai tea cafe..._

"Hey...do you need some help washing dishes in here?"

Yuuko Shirikawa let out such a loud shriek that you could have almost sworn that she was being attacked. Dropping the pile of dirty dishes into the sink, she quickly spun around to see Akira Satou, Lilly's older sister, standing in the doorway. The blonde had a rather childish grin on her face as she stood there in that handsome black suit of hers. Yuuko pressed her palm against her chest and sighed in relief; she had thought it might have been a rapist or something. Several of the male costumers had been giving her peculiar looks, lately.

"You...you scared me," Yuuko breathed.

"Heh...sorry about that," Akira rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"What...what're you doing...back here? I thought you had left already...your sister and her friend Hisao had already headed back to the academy, too..."

Akira paused for a moment. "Oh, I...uh, I thought I had left something important here by accident, so I rushed back over, and then I just happened to pop in here to see if you needed any help...that's all..."

"...R-Really?" Yuuko found that a bit hard to believe; after all, what kind of costumer would offer to help an employee who was getting paid to do this sort of dirty work? It just didn't make much sense at all. Besides...

"Wait...I'm sorry for having listened in on your conversation with your sister earlier, but didn't you say to Lilly that you had important business to attend to? I mean...you were in such a rush-"

Akira chuckled. "Oh, that? Heh heh...I really didn't have much else to converse about with Lilly, and I didn't want to make her like I was ditching her or anything, especially not in front of that Hisao kid, so I just made up a little white lie...heh heh heh...we've done that kind of thing since we were little kids...heh heh..."

Yuuko almost found herself ready to berate the young woman for having done such a thing, but she knew that it wasn't her place to criticize her. "I...I see...but you don't have anywhere else you could be right now? You don't have to help me, you know...I'll...I'll be fine..."

"Oh, come on now," Akira spoke as she began to unbutton her jacket, "I have nothing better to do right now. How could I just walk away when such a lovely, young lady like yourself is in need of assistance, anyway...? Even more so...I like girls like you,"

A faint blush crept up on Yuuko's cheeks. "E...Eh?!"

"...Are you the only employee here?" Akira asked coolly, acting as if the words she had just spoken moments ago had never come out of her mouth. Yuuko didn't bother attempting to bring it up. She just decided to pretend that what she had heard was a slip of the tongue, a simple mistake, and nothing more than that.

"Y-Yes...well, most of the time, anyway. There is a chef that works here...but he's already gone home...I have to stay behind and clean up...it's very hard, because I have to make sure I scrub away EVERYTHING..."

"That sucks. Ah, well...better get to work, then," Placing her black jacket neatly on the counter, Akira rolled up the sleeves of her plain white shirt and made her way over to the sink on Yuuko's side. Soon enough, the two of them had begun washing dishes together. For some reason, Akira didn't ask to use rubber gloves, but Yuuko didn't even offer them either.

Neither woman said a single word after that little exchange, and Yuuko kept tossing a small glances in Akira's direction every now and then. Not once did Akira look up from the dishes that entire time; it was making Yuuko feel uncomfortable...

...there was just something about this young blonde woman that seemed rather...suspicious...

-----------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

------------------

---------

------------------

----------------

---------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

----------------------------

------------------

------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Finally! We're done...!! My arms are soooo tired!!"

Her arms soaked elbow-deep in dirty soap water, Akira threw her head back as she let out a sigh of relief. Yuuko took a quick look at the clock; it had taken them only an hour and fifteen minutes to wash all of the dishes. Had she been alone in her endeavors, it would have most likely taken her at least two hours to clean up. Together, the two of them had made good time. She was truly grateful for Akira's help.

"...T-Thank you so much for helping me, Akira-san..." Yuuko bowed, "I...I really appreciate it...I can finally get to bed a bit earlier tonight because of you...thank you so much..."

Akira ran her soapy arms underneath some hot water, grinning from ear to ear. "Heh...no need to thank me!" she replied, "Like I said...how could I just walk away when such a lovely, young lady like yourself was in need of assistance? Even more so...I like girls like you,"

Yuuko gasped; she hadn't been mistaken with her hearing after all! "I...I knew it!" she cried.

"...Huh? Knew what?!"

"I...I knew you had said something weird like that! You said you...you like girls like me?!!"

"Yeah...and? Is that a problem?" Akira didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation. She dried off her arms with a old towel, and then tossed it carelessly over her shoulder.

"Well...well, yes, it is! I mean...saying something like that is...is not something a woman would usually say to another woman!!" Yuuko explained frantically.

Suddenly, Akira's expression became very serious, and she took a single step closer to Yuuko. "What? Just because I'm a woman...I'm not allowed to like another woman the same way a man does? That doesn't sound very fair...you need to be more open-minded, Yuuko-chan...I don't hold anything back when I talk about how I feel for someone..."

Yuuko gasped. 'Y-Y-Yuuko-CHAN?!!! Why is there a '-chan' honorific, all of the sudden?' "So...you're a les-"

"Look," Akira placed a hand upon Yuuko's shoulder, who in turn was too afraid to even move, "Is it really that much of a problem if I happen to find you attractive? It's a form of flattery, my dear. You don't need to take it so personal. Besides, look at me! I can treat you better than any dirty old man! I'm not going to try and rape you or anything! Can I at least make this offer? I have about five or six of my lovely little girlfriends all waiting for me back at my apartment room...they wouldn't mind if I brought one more over for the party...!! Whadda ya say, Yuuko-chan? We can have a wild night together!" Akira winked. Lilly was right when she had said that Akira was 'taken'.

'...Somewhere during her speech she had gone from trying to comfort me regarding her sudden advances to blatantly attempting to seduce me...!' Yuuko realized, the color quickly draining from her body. She was totally bewildered by Akira's actions.

"Huh...you don't wanna go, huh? That's a shame. Then...how about at least a good-bye kiss...? I'd like that!" Akira suggested, smirking perversely.

"A...a kiss?! You want...a kiss?!" Yuuko's entire face lit up with embarrassment.

"Yeah! I mean...I DID waste my valuable time helping you out...you can at least pay me back with a quick, little kiss on the lips, right...? I won't even charge ya for it! Heh heh heh..."

Yuuko sighed. Akira DID have a point. She owed her for being such a big help. 'I guess I don't have a choice, huh...'

"O...Okay, then...just a little kiss will be fine, alright..."

"Ho ho...just as planned!"

Closing her eyes and puckering her lips, Yuuko nervously waited for the oncoming kiss. For a moment, nothing happened. Then...Akira's lips smashed passionately against Yuuko's, and the two women collapsed backwards onto the tiled floor. Akira snatched up Yuuko's glasses and placed them off to the side as they continued to make out. A trail of saliva ran vertically down Yuuko's left cheek; she could feel Akira's tongue run up and down along the inside of her mouth.

'This...this is more than just a LITTLE KISS...!!!'

A large pile of wet dishes were left unattended to that night...


End file.
